Episode 8001 (21st November 2012)
Plot Nick's upset and depressed. Gail insists that he's too good for the likes of Leanne. Kylie feels guilty knowing she had a hand in their downfall. Jenna makes Sophie practise walking with crutches and it's clear they enjoy each other's company. Tyrone defies Kirsty and sets off for the kids' party at Super Tykes with Ruby. In the factory, Beth announces it's her birthday. The girls are underwhelmed. Fiz quizzes Kirsty as to why she won't allow Tyrone to attend playgroup any more. Kirsty's fuming and tells her to mind her own business. Katy and Angela are delighted when Tyrone and Ruby show up for Bella's birthday party. Kirsty returns home for lunch and realising Tyrone has defied her, sets off for Super Tykes in a rage. Kirsty humiliates Tyrone and drags him home from the party. Katy senses something's wrong. Eva plays the sympathetic friend, hoping to wheedle her way back in with Nick. He's unsuspecting and thanks Eva for being so supportive. Ken gives Leanne a talking-to, pointing out that Peter's history and she's mad to throw away a future with Nick. Leanne realises that he's right. Kirsty berates Tyrone for going behind her back. When Tyrone tries to defend his actions, Kirsty loses her temper and smashes an ornament against the wall. Sophie returns home from hospital. Ryan's relieved to see her. Fiz's machine is playing up. Julie switches it off at the wall so that Fiz can untangle the cotton. Whilst nobody's looking, Kirsty switches it back on. As the machine leaps back into life, Fiz lacerates her fingers on the needle. There's blood everywhere and the girls are shocked. Kirsty plays the concerned colleague and insists on escorting Fiz to hospital. While they wait in A&E, Kirsty makes it clear that she's responsible for Fiz's injury. Rob buys birthday drinks and the girls present Beth with a half-empty bottle of perfume wrapped in a napkin. Beth's unimpressed. David shocks Kylie by suggesting they have another child. Leanne summons Nick to the Rovers and telling him how much she loves him, asks him to marry her. Nick's thrilled. Stella announces Nick and Leanne's engagement to a packed pub. Eva's gutted. Tyrone calls on Fiz to see how she is. Fiz tells Tyrone that Kirsty caused her injury and he should leave her for both his and Ruby's sakes. Tyrone returns home to find Kirsty all smiles. She tells him how much she loves him and offers to run him a bath. Tyrone's perplexed. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Angela Knowles - Nicola Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Physiotherapy department and waiting area *Super Tykes playgroup Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty takes revenge on Fiz after a defiant Tyrone heads to the children's party with Ruby; Eva is only too happy to provide Nick with a shoulder to cry on following Leanne's reaction to his marriage proposal; and Sophie leaves hospital and makes a point of reassuring Ryan everything is fine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes